


A Stubborn Compromise

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Dean Thomas, Bickering, City vs Countryside, Compromise, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione's Nook's Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Summer Vacation, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: Going on vacation right after finishing school with his new boyfriend would be so perfect - if only Seamus and Dean could compromise on a destination!
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 23
Kudos: 29
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	A Stubborn Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> A huge thank you to KrysKrossZee for this amazing manip, that prompted this whole fic. I hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> This fic was written for Hermione's Nook Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest.
> 
> Thank you as well to KazOfScotland for their beta help!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186947346@N07/50275756137/in/dateposted/)

Being in a relationship was great. Being in a relationship with your best friend was even better and it being a slightly new development was even better - at least in Seamus's eyes - because it meant a lot of sex. And he meant  _ A LOT _ of sex. If Ron had gotten a Knut for every time he had walked in on them, he could probably buy a whole new set of school robes, including dress robes without any ruffles. Or pay off the betting debts he would definitely have in a few days because Harry would never guess before the end of the week. Honestly, the man was so blind concerning social interaction, he hadn't caught on when Seamus had climbed out of Dean's bed one night - without a shirt and littered with hickey - and ran straight into him.

Still, right now he'd love nothing more than to claw out Dean's eyes. There were only three days left for them before school was over, all NEWTs were written and there were only celebrations left. The two of them had decided months ago to travel right after school when they were still friends and not boyfriends. The only problem was the destination. They couldn't seem to find somewhere to go, somewhere that they both would like. 

Dean wanted something cultural, with art and museums around, something with  _ a lifestyle  _ or some other bullshit. But Seamus wanted to be in action - hike to a summit cross, dive to some reefs or fly through the sky and have a beer afterward, not walking through another stuffy city. 

It was complicated, to put it mildly, and they had decided to solve this today. Tonight would be the big bang, which was nothing else but a last big party no one could really punish them for since they would be gone in three days. But they had to decide today since tomorrow they would most likely be much too hungover to decide on anything and they wanted to start into their adventure right after their graduation ceremony the day after, so a decision had to be made today. Sadly knowing they had to decide didn't really help them actually making a decision and Dean was driving him nuts.

"No Seamus, I'm sorry I do love you, but no hippogryph will make me visit the Golden Sands, I'm not going to some stupid overrated boozing trip with you! No Golden Sands and no Magaluf, that's my last word!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to Mailand with you! If I want to go shopping as a holiday of my own free will I'll happily commit myself to the Janus-Thickey-Ward." Dean took a deep breath to respond to this, but Seamus was faster, "And don't even think about using da Vinci as an argument - again. I'm not going to look at some stupid artist, that couldn't even draw and is 400 years dead! I can't believe I even know that! You talk much too much about thas bloke. I don't want to spend my whole vacation listening to you talking about some other bloke - dead or alive - I don't care! NO fucking Leonardo da Vinci on our vacation, end of discussion!"

"Seamus you are a fucking idiot and I'm not into fucking necrophilia! But if you must, put it on the no list. You do realize though that the no criteria list is half a scroll long at this point? I'm not sure there is even a place in this world left, let alone one we could afford, that won't clash with one of our no-criteria." 

"And whose fault is that? We could get rid of the 'not mainstream' rule for example! That would make it so much easier!" Seamus was pouting at this point. The party would start in 30 minutes, he hadn't changed yet and this fucking discussion was going on since lunch. It couldn't be this hard to find a destination for their trip, could it?

"Or, we could skip the 'action and a sky-flight-dive are a must' rule. Can't we just go skydiving - the muggle way - you can do that nearly everywhere! Or bungee jumping? At this point, I'd even go bungee jumping. But please, in the name of Godric, Merlin, and even Salazar Slytherin, please let us visit a city! At least for a few days, I don't want to look at nature for the whole trip, when I know you won't let me paint in peace for a minute, even if I'd try!"

"You could draw me surrounded by nature!? You could tell me exactly what to do and not to talk and to not move and I can go sky-flight-diving because that's so much cooler than those muggle stuff!"

The look Dean was giving him was nothing less than predatory at this point.

"Darling," and his voice had taken on a silken tone "we both know how that endeavor would end, and it wouldn't be with me admiring the landscape."

"See," it had only been one sentence but Seamus was feeling unnaturally hot and a bit bothered "it would be so much better if we would be somewhere completely on our own!" His imagination was running wild and his sentence ended on a slightly breathier note than intended.

“As much as I enjoy having my way with you darling, I can have that at home as well and when I’m going to pay to be somewhere else I’m going to admire more artwork then your arse. So stop being difficult and help me think about a place we’d both like, so I can drag you upstairs before the party and have a look at some art before the party is in full swing.”

That was his sort of motivation, even though Seamus wasn't fully positive that it helped him to think. Still, the problem remained. He couldn't think of a single place to go. He couldn't come up with something last month, not last week and yesterday had been equally unsuccessful. At this point, they had probably talked about every possible location on earth, but the only thing they both had yet been able to agree on had been Hawaii and that idea was faster shot down by their budget then Crabbe by a bludger. 

"I can't think about any location we haven't talked about yet. I really can't. I think I mentioned every place I know as much as the name of at least once by now. I can't even think about any places anymore!"

"I'm at my wit's end as well." Dean actually sounded dejected. "What does it say about us, that we can't even compromise on a destination for our vacation? Should we stay at home altogether?" 

Dean's whole posture had changed, his shoulders were hanging in defeat and instead of the glint, that had blazoned his eyes just a few moments ago, they looked dull and unfocused. Seamus was not going to accept this. Dean deserved the best vacation, they both did, and he knew they both wouldn't be happy if the other wasn't. There was nothing to it, he knew only one solution. He thought about kissing Dean for the first time - and not being pushed away but embraced by this perfect man. "Expecto Patronum!"

"What the hell are you doing now, Seamus?" But Seamus ignored his boyfriend and focused on the bright fox in front of him. "Go tell her, it would be much appreciated if she could come down for a minute. We need her help." The fox leaped away, up to the girls' dormitory. 

"Seamus!? What are you onto now?" 

“Solving this, idiot. What does it look like?”

"It looks like you sent a patronus to a girl because we can't figure out where to go for our vacation!"

"So that's why I had to come down here? You know I was actually busy!" Being clad only in sweatpants and a tank top, hairs obviously only half done and no makeup on, didn't make Hermione Granger any less of a frightening figure. 

“Umm, sorry, I have no idea what Seamus was thinking, I-”

"Shut up, Dean, we don't have much time. You wanted to look at some art, remember?" Hermione only lifted one eyebrow. Somehow she seemed to get the meaning of that sentence quite clearly. "Hermione you are the smartest person we know and we need to figure out the destination for our holiday, please help us. Dean deserves a great vacation!" Seamus's eyes dropped to his feet while he spoke. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Give me your no- and your must-list and let me see if I have an idea." Dean was handing the scrolls over while Seamus was still wondering how this woman seemed to know everything - even about their lists - totally forgetting that he and Dean hadn't had one quiet row since they knew each other. At this point probably the whole of Gryffindor house could recite both lists in their sleep.

So for him, it was a surprise when Hermione looked up from the list after less than a minute. "That's easy, go to Zakopane and Krakow. It's less than two hours from one to the other by muggle car, there is a portkey service between both places, Krakow has the culture Dean is looking for, Zakopane has a sky-flight-dive station at the ski-jumping hill and the landscape is said to be breathtaking. And for the World Heritage Site, I'd recommend the Wieliczka Salt Mine.” Both boys were looking slack-jawed at her. “If that was all, I’d love to go back and get ready for tonight, if you don’t mind.”

Seamus was the first to react. “Umm, no, of course not, thank you for your help!” But Hermione was already gone muttering something that sounded suspiciously like  _ took them long enough _ , but who could be sure about stuff like that?

“So, what do you think?” Dean's question pulled him out of his musing. 

"Sounds brilliant to me! But only if you are ok with the idea." He was looking inquiringly at his boyfriend.

“I love the idea! I always wanted to see Krakow, the whole city is a piece of art in itself. But what about me having a close look at some other art for now?”

Needless to say, they turned up late for the party - very late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! If you enjoyed it, please leave a Kudo or even a comment here, I always want to know what you thought about this.
> 
> If you want to know more about my writing, check out my authors page Sonnen Flower over at fb.


End file.
